


Sweet Pretense

by anysin



Category: The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Betrayal, Dark femslash week, F/F, Group Sex, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Tonight, Penelope's maids have her for themselves. For Dark Femslash Week.





	Sweet Pretense

Tomorrow, Penelope will have to choose a new husband.

Tonight, she belongs to her maids. They bow to her and call her a mistress, even though they have more power than Penelope in the house now. They fill her bath with the warmest water and wash her with care, their touches lingering sometimes; in her hair, on her neck, on her chin as they tilt her face up, but never for long. Each touch fills Penelope with ache, and makes her want to close her eyes.

But she doesn't. She will keep meeting their stares for the rest of the night, for the rest of her life; they may have tricked her and defeated her, but she is still their queen.

Today, however, she will also be something more. She doesn't resist when they lead her to her chambers and her bed, help her lie down on it. They come to rest next to her, stroking her body with careful, hungry hands, noses pressing gently into her hair and the valley between her breasts. They touch her like she's the most fragile, most precious thing in the world, as if they haven't turned against her. Penelope tries to remember that last part, that she has reason to be angry, but part of her can't help but respond to their touches, her thighs falling open when she feels delicate hands nudging them.

It's been too long since she's been precious to anyone.

Someone moves to loom over her, and in the dark Penelope doesn't immediately see who. She can feel her face twist when she sees it's Melantho, who is smiling to her, reaching down to rest her hand on Penelope's cheek. Penelope doesn't move when Melantho strokes her face, when Melantho straddles her with care, her lush breasts spilling against the front of her dress as she leans close for a kiss. That, Penelope can't stand; she turns her head away.

Melantho, who has always been stubborn and hard-headed, surprises her by not pursuing her lips, but touching her mouth against the long column of Penelope's neck instead. She parts her lips, licks at Penelope's flesh; her hands move over Penelope's breasts, palming them gently while the other maids secure their hold on her, trying to soothe her tension away with worshiping kisses and caresses. The part of Penelope that yearns is desperate to respond, but this time Penelope ignores it; she has some pride still left.

But that pride starts dissolving soon, little by little as her traitorous maids continue to touch her, hands slipping between her thighs and nudging them open, fingertips brushing over her womanhood. Melantho takes one of Penelope's breasts into her mouth, tongue stroking over the nipple and teeth pressing into the flesh around it, her other hand sliding down Penelope's heaving stomach to her cunt.

It's all so much, making Penelope feel like she's drowning. But that's nothing compared to what she feels when Melantho pulls away from her chest, a string of saliva hanging between her mouth and Penelope's breast, her eyes sad when she says:

"I'm sorry."

Melantho is moving before Penelope can demand an explanation, another apology, _anything_ , leaning between Penelope's open thighs and fastening her mouth on Penelope's wet, shiny cunt. Penelope arches like her husband's bow, moaning until it sounds like she's howling.

Eventually they leave her alone in her bed, that soon turns cold without the love of her girls. Whether that love was for real, it almost doesn't matter; Penelope misses the warmth, anyway.


End file.
